


Love Me

by writingdesire123



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Nichorello
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdesire123/pseuds/writingdesire123
Summary: Privileged Lorna Morello meets a homeless Nicky Nichols. When she tries to help will she get more than she bargained for?





	Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote several years ago, so it’s quite bad but I was thinking about continuing it. Let me know what you think!

Seventeen year old Lorna Morello was walking down the high street with her two best friends Alex Vause and Piper Chapman. They were all holding various high end shopping bags and sipping from their Starbucks cups. This was Lorna's favorite part of her week. 

"I cant believe that Mrs Mendoza gave us more homework," she complained whist sipping from her cup. She looked over at Alex and Piper. The two had been dating for around two years. She loved how in love they were. Alex would do anything for Piper just like Lorna's boyfriend Christopher. They were childhood sweethearts. They had been dating for just over five years. Christopher was her perfect man. He always made her feel special. He was the perfect boyfriend. Lorna, Alex and Piper binned their empty cups outside their favorite bakery. The owner, Red, was like another mother to them. Sat by the bin was a woman. She looked the around the same age as them. She had wild copper blonde hair. She was sat up, asleep, covered in a worn blanket. This remind Lorna of how lucky she was. She had everything she could ever want. Two parents that loved her to death and an older sister to look up to. She always had a shelter over her head and good food. Lorna thought the girl was kind of pretty in an unclean, rugged way. She shook the thought from her mind as the three of then entered the bakery. 

"My girls!" said Red in her thick Russian accent as she came from behind the counter and hugged them. Red gave them each a free cake and hot chocolate as they sat down at a free table in the corner. Red dragged over a chair and sat with them. They spent the next three hours catching up with the older woman.

———

Nicky Nichols was getting restless. It was soon becoming the winter. The winter meant snow and that was what she dreaded every year. She left home when she was fourteen. She grew up very rich and privileged she had everything she could want apart from someone to love her. Her mother and father got divorced when she was two so she found it difficult to remember him. She hadn't seen him since that day. He mother, Marka, was always at work and never really cared for Nicky. She had a boyfriend, Paolo, who she lived with in a separate apartment. Nicky had a Nanny who was like a mother to her. However when Nicky was twelve her mother decided to fire her then Nicky really was all alone. When she ran away she packed a small rucksack and took a wad of money. She left Marka a simple note and just left. She had been living on the streets since then. Nicky only had one pleasure in life. Drugs. Specifically Heroin. She would do anything and everything for it. It made her forget all the bad things in her life for a while. 

It was later in the evening and all the shops were now closed. Nicky was on the search for drugs. That was when she saw an African woman leaning against a wall. She was smoking. Nicky could smell that it was weed. Nicky approached the woman. 

"You got any Heroin?" Nicky asked confidently in her husky voice. 

"Whats your name child?" 

"Nicky, and i'm not a child!" 

"Well Nicky I do. My names Vee by the way." 

"How much do I owe you?" Nicky asked, clearly not in the mood for conversation.

"Tell you what. Do you have a place to stay?" Nicky shook her head in response. "You can have the Heroin for free. I want you to come home with me. I have a couple of other kids. You can get a shelter over your head then." 

"But I have nothing to pay you with." 

"Oh you do child. I want you to sell Heroin for me. The money you get will be used for paying for your keep." 

———

Lorna, Alex and Piper were sat on Lorna's king sized bed. At the end of each shopping day they would always have a sleepover round Lorna's house. It didn't matte that it was Sunday and they had school the next day. They were eating popcorn whilst watching The Notebook. 

 

"Did you see that that homeless girl by Red's today?" Asked Lorna with a mouthful of popcorn. 

"yeah." Said Piper.

"It makes me realize how lucky we are." Alex stated whilst trying the catch a piece of popcorn in her mouth, and failing. 

"I wonder how she got there?" Asked Lorna, thinking out loud.

"Probably Drugs." Complained Piper. Lorna threw a piece of popcorn at her. 

"You don't know that. And even if that is why then she shouldn't be on the streets. She should receive proper help." 

It was Monday morning. The three of them were stood at the entrance of Litchfield High. Christopher had just left. 

"He is so perfect," smiled Lorna. Both Alex and Piper laughed. 

"Hey, who's that over there?" asked Alex as she pointed to a figure leaning on a wall. She was wearing black jeans and a black hoodie with the hood up.

"I have no idea but I'm pretty sure she doesn't go here," said Piper whilst eyeing the girl up. They watched her take money from a student and hand her a small bag with white power inside.  

"She's dealing drugs," whispered Piper. 

"Wait...it's that girl we saw yesterday. We need to help her," pleaded Lorna. Alex and Piper rolled their eyes. "Alex, go over there and buy her drugs. We can try to help her." 

"I don't want any drugs! I don't even have any money on me." Before she could protest Lorna was walking over. Alex sighed and followed with Piper behind her. 

Nicky looked up when she saw the three people approach her. 

"Can I help you?" she asked irritably. She was tired and she was beginning to crave more drugs. 

"Got any Heroin?" replied Alex trying to sound convincing. 

"Got any money?" 

"No, but please I really need some. I promise I will give you the money tomorrow." Nicky thought for a few moments. 

"Whatever." Nicky reached into her pocket and gave Alex the bag. "You better bring it tomorrow." Alex nodded. 

Alex went straight into the toilets and flushed the contents of the bag. 

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Alex asked Lorna. 

"Tomorrow when we see her again, we can invite her out with us." Alex and Piper looked at each other. They knew that when Lorna had her mind set on something, there was no going back. 

Later that evening Nicky reluctantly walked into the run down place that she now called her home. Vee was violent with her if she didn't do what was wanted with her and the fact that Nicky only managed to sell one bag of Heroin scared her. As she saw the tall woman approach her Nicky's heart stopped beating.

"How much money have you got?" asked Vee.

"Forty." Nicky replied slightly hesitantly. Nicky watched Vee's face drop. She pushed Nicky into a wall and repeatedly slammed her head into the wall. Nicky began to cry, this was one of the only times she would show how she really feels. Vee stopped and grabbed Nicky's shirt. 

"Do better tomorrow or it will hurt more."


End file.
